Déchaînement
by LuluB666
Summary: Alors que Conan, en poursuivant le Kid, rencontre une jeune femme comateuse, qui lui semble très familière, Ran disparaît. Selon les Détectives Boys, elle aurait poursuivit deux hommes étranges, après avoir dit: "C'est eux… Ce sont les hommes qu'il a suivit, cette fois-là…" . Vous l'aurez compris: tout va se déchaîner... L'Organisation va-t-elle enfin tomber?
1. Chapter 1 La disparition de Ran

Disclaimer: les personnages (excepté Huni) ne m'appartiennent pas: ils sont la propriété de Gosho Aoyama, qui les a créés. Merci à lui!

Note: cette histoire commence quelques temps après la mort d'Akai Shuichi et le départ de Eisuke. On commence a entendre parler d'un certain Bourbon, membre de l'Organisation...

Je posterai, environ, un chapitre toutes les une à deux semaines (tout est déjà écrit... mais peut être retouché!). Je pense qu'il y aura, au final, une dizaine de chapitres.

Merci de laisser des Reviews, positives ou négatives (peut importe tant que j'ai un retour...).

Bonne lecture

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 01. La disparition de Ran**

SHINICHI

Le couloir sombre était vide. Personne n'était encore venu, mais Conan savait que cela ne durerait pas. Kid allait faire son apparition dans quelques instants. De la salle de musique venaient les bruits de l'opéra. Celui où apparaissait le diamant des Mille étoiles, bijoux de famille des Suzuki. Le diamant que le Kid convoitait dans son dernier message.

La poignée de la porte s'inclina. Conan se colla contre le mur, se cachant un peu plus dans l'ombre. Kogoro sortit, d'un air triomphant.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser aller plus loin, désolé.

Conan s'était révélé, dans le dos de son oncle.

-Encore toi ? Décidément, je ne parviendrai jamais à voler quoique ce soit tant que tu restes dans les parages… Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi, cette fois ? Les cigarettes ?

-Exactement. L'oncle ne passerait jamais une journée entière sans fumer.

Kaito Kid se retourna et regarda fixement le jeune détective.

-Je le savais, que ça ne passerait pas inaperçu, mais j'ai horreur du goût des clopes. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas supporter. Ma foi, la prochaine fois, je me déguiserai en une personne qui ne fume pas. Mais, pour ce coup-ci, c'était quand même le « célèbre » Kogoro qui était le plus adapté, puisqu'il était chargé de ne pas quitter le diamant des yeux. Grâce à lui, il était presque trop facile de commettre ce vol. La preuve, à part toi, personne n'a remarqué que j'ai remplacé le diamant par une vulgaire copie !

Le voleur soupira, tourna à nouveau le dos à Conan et observa par la fenêtre les hélicoptères qui survolaient le bâtiment sous les ordres de l'inspecteur Nakamori.

-Il ne va pas m'être très aisé de partir d'ici, mais je vais m'en sortir, et avec mon butin, pour une fois.

Conan sourit.

-Une bombe aveuglante ne servirait qu'à attirer l'attention des policiers. Il y en a beaucoup trop pour que tu puisses t'échapper, aujourd'hui.

Le détective se baissa et enclencha sa chaussure. Il se releva et appuya sur le bouton de sa ceinture.

-Tu as perdu Kaito… Qu'est-ce que ?

Une ribambelle de confettis avait jaillit de sa ceinture à la place du ballon de foot, dans un bruit de sifflet. Au même moment, des détonations se produisirent à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Les hélicoptères virèrent aussitôt dans cette direction. Kaito Kid éclata de rire :

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai un peu trafiqué tes gadgets, cet après-midi. Ils ne te servent plus à rien. Bon, je vais partir pendant que mes feux d'artifices font diversion.

Le Kid agita la main et, avant que Conan ait eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta, le joyau calé dans son poing serré.

-Adieu, mon cher petit détective, jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

Conan regarda le voleur disparaître dans la nuit. Puis, il descendit tranquillement les marches du hall d'entrée en souriant :

-Celle-ci va se passer plus tôt que tu ne le penses. J'ai pris soin de placer sur le diamant un microtraceur, inventé par le professeur, qui va me conduire jusqu'à ta cachette. Je n'ai plus qu'à te suivre à la trace…

* * *

SHINICHI

Conan sauta de son skate et le repris d'une main. Il observa le grand bâtiment qui lui faisait face d'un air surpris.

-L'hôpital de Beika ? Qu'est-ce que le Kid va faire là-bas ?

-Conan ! Conan !

Le jeune détective se retourna. Personne ne l'appelait. Pourtant…

-Conan, réponds !

Conan décrocha son badge. Il aurait dû remarquer plus tôt que c'était Ayumi qui lui parlait au travers du badge des détectives boys…

-Oui, Ayumi ?

-On a retrouvé l'oncle, ligoté dans le placard à balai de l'opéra. Pile poil où tu nous avais dit qu'il serait. Il était de très mauvaise humeur d'avoir été berné par le Kid… Tu aurais dû voir sa tête…

Conan sourit.

-J'arrive bien me l'imaginer.

La voix de Mitsuhiko se fit entendre :

-Dis, Conan, t'es passé où ?

-T'es pas à la recherche du Kid tout de même, pas sans nous ? demanda Genta d'une voix rauque de colère.

Conan reprit son souffle :

-Heu non non… Dites, en parlant du Kid, je pense qu'il doit toujours être quelque part dans la salle d'opéra, vous pourriez le trouver ?

-ÉVIDEMMENT ! S'écrièrent les détectives boys en cœur.

Ayumi compléta :

-Mais, Conan, le concert vient de se terminer, tu penses qu'il est toujours là ?

-Puisqu'il n'a pas encore pris le diamant, il doit y être. Je compte sur vous !

* * *

SHINICHI

Conan entra. Ses lunettes, clignotantes, le guidant dans les couloirs. Après quelques minutes, il arriva devant une porte, qu'il poussa doucement. Le Kid devait être à l'intérieur. Conan se stoppa net. La pièce était vide, hormis un lit, sur lequel reposait une jeune femme endormie.

Il s'approcha. Du matériel de mesure était raccordé à la patiente, contrôlant sans cesse ses paramètres vitaux.

-Elle est dans le coma, apparemment. Mais pourquoi le Kid est-il passé ici ?

Conan suivit l'indication de l'émetteur et souleva doucement le haut de la couverture du lit, qui recouvrait la femme. Le diamant était placé dans sa main, légèrement refermée.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Peut-être que…_

Le jeune détective appuya sa main contre le visage de la femme endormie. Il sentait sa peau douce et fraîche sous sa paume.

_Ce n'est pas un masque… Ce n'est pas le Kid, comme je le pensais ! Alors, cela signifie qu'il a laissé le diamant là pour une autre raison. Ce pourrait-il que…_

-CONAN ! CONAN RÉPOND !

Il sursauta et décrocha son badge, surpris. Ayumi paraissait très soucieuse. Elle avait crié à gorge déployée dans le récepteur.

-Ayumi, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je… Nous cherchions le Kid lorsque… Nous avons vu Ran. Elle paraissait très préoccupée. Elle fixait des hommes qui partaient au bout du couloir. Puis, elle nous a vu et elle nous a interdit de la suivre. Nous… Nous allions partir, mais Haï…

Conan sentit son estomac se nouer.

-Haï paraissait tétanisée. Elle ne bouge plus, ne dit plus un mot…

Mitsuhiko l'interrompit :

-Ran a dit quelque chose de bizarre avant de nous apercevoir. Elle a dit : « C'est eux… Ce sont les hommes qu'il a suivit, cette fois-là…»

Le sang de Conan se glaça. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer.

_RAN !_

-Conan, tu crois qu'elle parlait du Kid. Tu penses que le Kid a suivis ces hommes ? On doit les suivre ?

Le jeune détective retrouva soudain ses esprits.

-Non ! Il faut partir de là, MAINTENANT !

Haïbara s'était reprise et avait crié ce que Conan voulait hurler. Elle paraissait totalement apeurée, mais pas assez pour se laisser prendre par l'Organisation. Conan soupira et se détendit, un tout petit peu.

-Haï, j'arrive. Part avec les enfants, fait sortir tous les autres. Il faut les éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit !

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Retrouver Ran, évidemment.

Un silence se fit entendre. Puis les détectives boys commencèrent à gronder :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passes ?

-Conan, on va t'aider à retrouver Ran !

-Les enfants… Vous êtes aussi des enfants !

-Vous allez me suivre sans bruit, maintenant.

Le ton d'Haïbara avait été froid et sec. Conan ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette manière aux gamins, mais cela parut efficace. À nouveau, le silence tomba.

-Prend garde à toi… et retrouve-la, Shinichi.

Le badge n'émis pas d'autre son. Conan venait de monter sur son skate et fonçait vers l'opéra, à toute allure, mais pas assez vite à son goût.

_RAN TIENS BON ! S'IL T'ARRIVAIT QUELQUE CHOSE… KSO !_

* * *

SHINICHI

Conan se stoppa devant l'entrée de la pièce sombre. Un corps était étendu sur le sol, au pied du mur opposé.

-RAN !

Conan fonça. C'était bien Ran. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Ran ! Tu ne peux pas ! Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute ! Je t'en supplie.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui souleva précautionneusement la tête. Elle ne devait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas…

* * *

RAN

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher en courant. Il cria son nom une fois. Deux fois. Elle se sentait partir, s'endormir. Peut-être pour toujours. Il dit d'autres choses, mais elle ne comprit pas. Elle était trop fatiguée. Soudain, elle eut un pressentiment. Elle cru, un instant, que cette personne pouvait être, devait être… Elle l'entendait pleurer. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas, mais elle n'en avait plus la force.

_Shinichi_

Ce mot tinta dans sa tête comme le glas. Au moins, elle l'aurait sentit auprès d'elle une dernière fois. Elle sombra dans les abysses les plus noirs.

.

.

* * *

.

Next Conan Hint: Miroir! ^^ / ^^ !rioriM


	2. Chapter 2 Explications

Voilà... C'est un peu court, mais après cela j'ai un grand bout sans pause, que je veux mettre en une seule fois... Donc: patience! ^^

**Disclaimer**: ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à leur père, Gosho Aoyama!

**Lezey**: merci d'avoir commenté (j'ai le regret de dire que tu es la seule [même si quelqu'un a mis mon histoire dans ses favorites!]). Courage, si tu veux savoir ce que je pense du sort réservé à la personne dont tu m'as parlé: lis la suite! Sans vouloir faire de publicité, l'inscription à est gratuite et ils ne t'envoient pas de mess de publicité sur ton adresse mail... De plus, tu peux demander qu'on te tienne au courant de l'évolution des histoires que tu aimes, ce qui est vraiment pratique... ;)

Bonne lecture (j'attend vos reviews avec impatience)...

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 02. Explications**

RAN

Quelque chose brillait. Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Une lumière lui transperça les rétines, lui tapant la tête avec trop de vigueur. Elle referma les paupières. Après quelques minutes, elle pris son courage à deux mains et les rouvrit gentiment. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnu facilement une des chambres du professeur Agasa.

_Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?_

Ran se souvint alors de ces hommes qu'elle avait suivis. Ces hommes de Tropical Land. Puis, cette personne, pleurant à côté d'elle.

_Shinichi ! Shinichi, où es-tu ?_

Il était peut-être encore ici. Il l'avait certainement trouvée après que ces hommes lui aient fait avaler cette affreuse pilule au goût de réglisse –elle détestait le réglisse. Il l'avait désintoxiqué par un moyen qu'elle ne connaissait pas et il l'avait amenée ici… Les choses s'étaient certainement déroulées comme cela.

S'il était encore ici, alors… Alors, il fallait qu'elle lui dise…

Elle se leva, chancela et s'assit au bord du lit. C'est alors qu'elle le remarqua, suspendu au mur lui faisant face. Elle pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un cadre. Puis, elle cligna des yeux et la petite fille du cadre fit de même. Elle tilta.

-SSSHHHIIINNNIIICCCHHHIII !

.

* * *

.

SHINICHI

-SSSHHHIIINNNIIICCCHHHIII !

_Aïe…_

Haïbara lança un regard amusé au garçon :

-Tiens, je crois que ta petite copine s'est réveillée… Je retourne au laboratoire. Bonne chance.

Il entendit Ran dévaler les escaliers et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il s'éloigna le plus possible de la source du bruit. Ran arriva en bas, haletante et rouge de rage. Elle le fixa avec hargne.

-Heu… Ran, je…

-Shinichi !

Elle se mit à courir dans sa direction et, instinctivement, il prit la fuite.

-Shinichi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! Ça fait des mois que tu me mens… Explique-toi !

-J'aimerais bien, mais en courant, ça va être difficile. Tu veux bien arrêter de me poursuivre ?

Conan passa sous une table et sortit de l'autre côté. Ran n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

.

DING ! DONG ! La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

.

-Évidemment, tu l'as dit à plein de monde, mais pas à moi !

-Non. Je l'ai juste dit au professeur Agasa. Promis !

Conan piqua un nouveau sprint, faisait tomber au passage des inventions du professeur, posées sur une chaise.

-Hey, il y a quelqu'un ?

_Oh non, c'est pas le moment !_

-Professeur Agasa ?

Heiji arriva à l'entrée de la pièce. Conan se stoppa net devant lui.

-Hé Kudo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

Ran apparu de derrière la cuisinière ronde du professeur à ce moment précis.

-Mais qui est cette petite fi… Non, c'est pas possible ! Ran ?

Ran s'arrêta devant Conan et le fusilla du regard.

-Kudo ? Il t'a appelé Kudo ? Tu viens de me promettre que seul le professeur est au courant !

Heiji sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

-En fait, cela fait des mois qu'il t'appelle Kudo sans arrêt, au lieu de dire Conan ! Explique-toi !

Conan lança un regard de glace à Heiji, qui ne savait plus où se mettre et reporta son attention sur Ran.

-Je…

-Je reviens dans quelques minutes. J'ai oublié d'acheter… heu…. J'ai oublié d'acheter quelque chose, déclara Heiji d'une petite voix, tout en faisant demi-tour.

-Tu restes ici, Hattori. Le ton de Ran était calme, mais tellement chargé de menaces qu'Heiji reprit directement sa place devant les deux « enfants ». Je veux que tu écoutes tout ce que Shinichi va me dire et, si quelque chose est faux, tu as intérêt à me le signaler, sinon…

Heiji déglutit et lança un regard de reproche à Conan, qui signifiait sûrement : « Pourquoi t'es toujours obligé de m'entraîner dans tes problèmes ? ». Sous les doubles regards accusateurs de Ran et d'Heiji, Conan commença d'expliquer toute son histoire.

-En fait, Heiji a découvert de lui-même ma véritable identité. Je n'ai mis que le professeur Agasa au courant… et... et aussi Eisuke, mais…

Ran le dévisagea, totalement ahurie :

-Eisuke, tu l'as dit à Eisuke et pas à moi ?

-En fait, c'était un cas d'urgence. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Heiji émit un léger gloussement.

-Oh, Hattori, c'est bon, s'écria Conan. Je t'expliquerai cela plus tard, Ran. Mieux vaut commencer par le début. Tu te souviens de la fois où on est allé à Tropical Land ? Et bien, les hommes que j'ai suivis…

.

* * *

.

SHINICHI

Au fur et à mesure des explications, le visage de Ran exprimait de plus en plus d'étonnement. Lorsque Shinichi lui avoua avoir pris l'identité de Conan pour la protéger, Ran s'exclama :

-Mais alors… À plusieurs reprises, Conan et toi êtes apparus au même endroit au même moment…

-Comme à la pièce de théâtre du lycée, par exemple ?

-Oui. J'ai longtemps pensé que vous n'étiez qu'une même et unique personne, mais, après des événements du genre, je me suis trouvée chamboulée et j'ai compris que j'avais été idiote de penser une telle chose…

-Et bien, tu ne l'es pas… Tu avais raison. Haïbara a pris ma place en tant que Conan et j'ai pris une gélule du professeur pour retrouver un moment ma taille normale.

-HAIBARA ? Cette gamine est au courant ? Shinichi, qu'est-ce que…

-Cette gamine est plus âgée que toi.

Ran, Heiji et Conan se retournèrent d'un bloc. Haibara les avait rejoints. Conan leva les yeux au ciel.

_Elle n'aurait pas pu me laisser expliquer tout cela à ma manière…_

Il reprit son souffle et continua ses explications.

.

* * *

.

SHINICHI

Ran l'interrompit rapidement :

-Mais, l'arrivée de Conan au bureau de mon père coïncide avec… Elle manqua soudain de voix. Kogoro… Kogoro l'endormi… c'était toi ?

-Je… oui.

-Alors mon père n'a rien fait de tout cela. Il…

Shinichi la regarda un moment, désolé. Bien que Kogoro ne soit pas un brillant détective, il répugnait de devoir le dire à Ran. Il ressortit donc toutes les affaires dans lesquels Kogoro avait trouvé les solutions de lui-même, parfois avec, quand même, un peu d'aide de la part de Conan. Cela remonta le moral de Ran et il pu continuer ses explications sur les Hommes en Noir et les divers événements qui avaient chamboulé leurs vies ces derniers temps. Évidemment, il ne revint pas sur la fois où il avait dévoilé son identité à Eisuke et, apparemment, Ran avait déjà trop de choses en tête pour détecter cette omission.

.

.

* * *

.

Petit rappel: des reviews, svp! Même des méchantes ou des commentaires qui ne contiennent qu'un mot! Je veux savoir si ça vaut la peine que je continue...

.

.

Next Conan Hint: voyage en amoureux! ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Voyage secret

Bonjour!

Je vous ai fait attendre et je m'en excuse platement! Mes révisions d'exa attendrons encore quelques minutes pour que je puisse poster ce texte... ^^

Pour Eyto: tu vas enfin découvrir la petite vengeance d'Heiji (après s'être fait engueuler par Ran parce qu'il a débarqué au mauvais moment), même si Shinichi lui renvoie la monnaie de sa pièce après cela! Perso, je suis assez contente de ce passage... (Ok je vais tenter de rester humble, j'arrête cela!)

Disclaimer: tout les personnages (sauf une) appartiennent à Gosho!

Bonne lecture!

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 3. Le voyage secret**

SHINICHI

Après avoir revécu toute l'histoire, les amis s'étaient posés sur le canapé. Le professeur, qui était revenu de commission entre temps, leur avait amené du thé et il le buvait en silence, ne sachant plus que dire.

-Heu, maintenant… Je dois faire quoi ? demanda Ran.

-Comment ça ?

-Mon père doit être à ma recherche, si j'ai disparu depuis hier soir…

-Ah, pour ça, pas de souci, expliqua Conan. Lorsque je suis arrivé à l'opéra, Haïbara avait déjà fait sortir tout le monde. Ils sont tous rentrés chez eux. Haï a dis à ton père que tu avais croisé ta mère et que tu allais passer quelques jours chez elle. De plus, le professeur a appelé ton père pour lui annoncer que mes parents étaient venus me rechercher. Personne ne se doute de rien. Je m'inquiète plus concernant l'Organisation. S'ils n'entendent pas parler de ta mort, ils vont faire des recherches discrètes sur toi. Ils vont d'abord découvrir que tu es la fille de Kogoro, qu'ils ont suspecté d'aider le F.B.I. Puis, ils vont comprendre que nous nous connaissons bien et ils ne vont pas laisser passer le fait que, bien qu'ils nous aient empoisonnés, les corps d'aucun d'entre nous n'ont été retrouvés. Ils vont alors penser que nous sommes, peut-être, encore en vie. Partant de là, ils risquent de s'en prendre à nos proches pour nous mettre la main dessus.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Conan reprit :

-Il nous faut donc discuter de ce que nous allons faire… Le mieux serait de trouver et démanteler une fois pour toute l'Organisation, mais nous manquons de pistes pour les trouver. Il nous reste donc diverses possibilités. Nous pouvons demander de l'aide au F.B.I. pour placer nos proches sous surv…

.

DING ! DING !

.

-J'y vais, dit le professeur en se levant.

Ils se turent tous et attendirent, l'oreille aux aguets, inquiets. Le professeur disparut en direction de l'entrée. Du salon, ils ne pouvaient pas voir la porte.

-Ah, bonjour Sonoko et Kazuha ! Que faites-vous ici ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Vous paraissez angoissées…

-Professeur, avez-vous vu Ran ? Elle devait aller chez sa mère, mais j'ai croisé Madame Kisaki ce matin et elle m'a dit que Ran ne devait pas venir chez elle et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue ! Ran a disparu ! Il faut faire quelque chose. Kogoro est déjà à sa recherche et, si dans une heure, on ne l'a pas retrouvée, il appelle la police. Il devrait le faire maintenant, non ? C'est urgent !

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire…

-Vous l'avez vue ?

-Non, mais…

Kazuha l'interrompit.

-Le père de Heiji m'a dit qu'il avait reçu un appel tôt ce matin de Kudo, qui avait besoin d'aide. Je pense que quelque chose de grave s'est passé et que ça a un rapport avec Ran. Ils doivent aussi être à la recherche de Ran, mais ils ne nous tiennent pas au courant. J'ai essayé d'appeler plusieurs fois Heiji, mais son téléphone est éteint. Professeur, est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

-Je…

-Je suis là et tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas !

Conan regarda Heiji se lever pour s'approcher de la porte, mais Kazuha fut plus rapide. Elle passa à côté du professeur, qui essayait de l'empêcher d'entrer et se rua vers le détective.

-Heiji, tu vas bien ! Et Ran ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien.

Sonoko avait rejoint son amie, en compagnie d'un professeur déconfit, qui jetait de tant à autre des regards inquiets vers Ran et Shinichi. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas eu le temps de se cacher. Ils restaient là, assis sur leur canapé, tétanisés.

-Où est-elle ? demanda Sonoko. Je veux lui parler.

-He bien, c'est que…

-QUOI ? crièrent les deux filles en même temps.

-Elle est partie en voyage.

Conan dévisagea Heiji, désespéré. Personne ne goberait une histoire pareille.

-Pourquoi Ran serait partie sans le dire à personne et en mentant… demanda Sonoko.

-Heiji, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ran ne ferait jamais ça. Si elle voulait partir en voyage, elle en parlerait à son père. Elle ne lui mentirait pas !

-Sauf si…

Heiji se retourna et lança discrètement un clin d'œil à Conan. Celui-ci sentit son estomac se nouer.

_Il n'osera pas… Quand même… S'il dit ça, je le tue…_

-Sauf si quoi ? questionnèrent les deux filles d'une même voix.

-Sauf si elle est partie avec Shinichi. S'ils sont partis rien que les deux. En tête à tête. En couple.

Ran s'étrangla à moitié avec son thé et Shinichi lui tapota gentiment le dos tandis qu'il fusillait Heiji du regard. Tous deux avaient le rouge aux joues.

.

Silence.

.

-Quoi… demanda Kazuha, l'air de ne pas y croire.

-Shinichi voulait inviter Ran depuis un moment, mais tous les deux savaient que Kogoro ne les laisseraient pas partir seuls. Alors Shinichi a proposé à Ran de dire à son père qu'elle allait chez sa mère. Malheureusement, cette feinte n'aura pas duré très longtemps…

_Toi, tu vas me le payer cher…_

-Heiji, je ne veux pas te contredire, exposa Sonoko, mais, si vraiment Shinichi a invité Ran, elle nous l'aurait dit. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle rêve de revoir son cher petit Shinichi… Elle n'aurait pas pu me le cacher.

À côté de lui, Conan aperçut Ran blêmir.

-Elle ne t'a rien dit, parce qu'elle savait que tu mens très mal, Sonoko. De même pour Kazuha.

-Comment ça ?

-Oh, les filles ! Elle vous aurait raconté après coup, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que vous soyez démasquées par Kogoro. Après tout, c'est un super bon détective.

Nouveau regard assassin de Ran, qui savait à présent qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

-Moins il y avait de personnes au courant et plus mince était le risque de se faire démasquer. Vous comprenez ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent interloquées.

-Admettons que tu aies raison… Dans ce cas, demanda Kazuha, pourquoi Shinichi t'aurait demandé de l'aide ici?

Heiji eu soudain la tête de quelqu'un qui est tombé du quatrième étage d'un immeuble. Conan pouvait presque voir la sueur former une grosse goutte d'eau derrière sa nuque.

_Bien fait… Mais il faut quand même que je le sorte de ce mauvais pas…_

-Kudo-kun lui a demandé de venir pour veiller à ce que personne ne soit au courant. Mais, au vu de la situation, Hattori-kun ne savait pas quoi faire. Le pauvre, il était complètement dépassé. En même temps, c'est normal, il est pas toujours très intelligent (_tiens, prends ça…_) et encore plus quand il sait que (_et encore ça:_) … Kazuha-neechan est dans les environs…

Heiji blanchit, mais n'osa pas contredire le garçon.

-Mais, maintenant, je pense qu'il faut, malheureusement, le dire à tout le monde. Parce que si l'oncle prévient la police pour rien… Par contre, dites-le juste aux proches, à personne d'autre. Pas besoin que tout Beika soit au courant !

-D'accord, Conan, acquiesça Kazuha.

-Dis, gamin. Sonoko le dévisageais d'un air grave. Tes parents étaient venus te rechercher ?

Le professeur intervint :

-Oui, mais comme ils restent quelques jours à Tokyo, Conan a demandé s'il pouvait venir ici, pour me dire au revoir.

-Et nous alors… Tu allais partir sans nous dire au revoir ?

-Je…

-Adieu, Conan.

Kazuha se pencha et prit Conan dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne savait plus que faire…

-Laisse le tranquille !

Kazuha cligna des yeux et observa Ran. Heiji ne put se retenir de rire.

-Oh, désolé. Tu as une petite copine Conan.

Shinichi et Ran rougirent à nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit copain. Il…

-Hé, Kazuha, l'interrompit Sonoko. Tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait Ran quand on lui parle de Shinichi.

Dans la pièce, mis à part les deux amies, personne n'osait faire un geste ou dire un mot.

_C'est pas vrai. Elles vont comprendre._

Conan était à court d'arguments et, au vu de sa tête, Heiji aussi.

-Oui, tu as raison. En plus, elle a la même tête.

-Effectivement, c'est le portrait craché de Ran quand elle avait l'âge de cette petite.

Sonoko se pencha plus près de Ran pour l'observer. Ran s'efforça de paraître comme une petite fille normale qui a peur d'une inconnue. Elle tenta de se cacher derrière Conan. Sonoko cligna des yeux.

-C'est fou. Je n'y avais jamais autant fait attention auparavant, mais, sans ses lunettes, Conan ressemble trait pour trait à Shinichi petit…

Elle se tut un moment. Puis déclara :

-Vous ne seriez pas Ran et Shinichi, par hasard ?

Conan déglutit avec peine. Il observa un moment Sonoko, le regard planté dans ses yeux, impassible. Soudain, la jeune fille se releva et éclata de rire.

-C'était une blague ! Évidemment que vous n'êtes pas Ran et Shinichi. Voyons, personne ne peut rapetisser. Mais je maintiens que vous leur ressemblez étrangement. J'espère que tu ne finiras pas comme ce je-sais-tout de Shinichi, Conan… Quoique tu sois bien parti pour…

Le jeune détective ne revint pas sur la remarque. Kazuha intervint :

-Bon, Sonoko, on y va, il faut qu'on dise au père de Ran qu'elle va bien. Heiji, tu viens avec nous ?

-Heu, non. Je vais finir mon thé et aller visiter le centre de police de Tokyo.

-Compte pas sur moi pour t'y retrouver, répliqua la jeune fille. Contrairement à toi, c'est pas mon truc, les enquêtes et tout cela… Alors à plus tard !

-Au revoir à tous et surtout à Conan. Tu nous donneras de tes nouvelles ? demanda Sonoko.

Les deux filles partirent et, au moment où la porte allait se refermer, ils entendirent Sonoko ajouter :

-Je me réjouis de voir la tête du vieux quand on lui dira où est sa fille… Ça va être drôle !

.

.

* * *

.

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu... C'est peut-être un peu court, mais j'aime bien laisser un peu de suspens (d'autant que je n'attend pas la suite ^^)... En fait cela me permet d'avoir plus de reviews (je sais, c'est égoïste, mais c'est comme cela).

Vous l'aurez compris, j'aime les reviews (positives ou négatives pourvu qu'elle soient honnêtes et constructives)! Du coup, si vous voulez la suite plus vite, graissez-moi un peu la patte en postant quelques commentaires et je me dépêcherai de vous envoyer un autre chapitre!

Meilleures salutations!

Lucie

PS: personne n'a remarqué les "C" en trop, n'est-ce pas? (L'espoir fait vivre)

.

.

* * *

.

Next Conan Hint: "Poivrier"


	4. Chapter 4 Espionnage

Bonjour!

Voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Enjoy! Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues!

Disclaimer: tous les perso appartiennent à Gosho...

PS: désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ^^ Mea culpa

.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 04. Espionnage

SHINICHI

Ran et Conan dévisagèrent Heiji.

-Ben quoi ? demanda-t-il en croquant dans un cookies. Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose de plausible.

Alors que Ran allait répliquer, Haïbara les interrompit :

-Alors, on fait quoi ? Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous retrouver, si nous ne faisons rien…

Le silence se fit. La gravité de la situation leur revint en tête. Conan intervint :

-Nous pourrions tout révéler, autant à la police qu'à nos proches. Mais cela ferait de nous des cibles faciles. Alors que nous n'en saurions pas plus sur l'Organisation…

-Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. C'est trop dangereux. Peut-être pouvons-nous demander au F.B.I. une protection pour notre famille, nos amis et nous, en toute discrétion, sans mettre les autres au courant ? tenta Ran.

-L'Organisation le remarquerait, Ran, dit Haïbara. Ils trouveraient ça louche et cela les conforteraient dans leur idée que vous êtes toujours vivants.

Heiji continua :

-Peut-être pouvez-vous partir un moment à l'étranger pour…

.

DING ! DING ! DING !

.

-Encore ?

Le professeur se leva à nouveau et alla répondre.

-Bonjour professeur ! La maîtresse a dit qu'Haïbara est malade. Nous venons lui apporter ses devoirs !

-Et aussi… Il parait que Conan est partit ! Il ne nous a pas dit au revoir !

-Professeur, il est vraiment parti ?

-Oui, il n'a pas eu le temps de… commença le professeur.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ? Hier soir, il est parti chercher Ran et ensuite, plus de nouvelles… Il n'était pas à l'école.

Ayumi pleurait.

-Sa mère est venu le rechercher hier soir, Ayumi. Il aurait voulu vous dire au revoir, mais elle ne lui en a pas laissé le temps. Il m'a chargé de vous dire que vous lui manqueriez et qu'il vous souhaite tout de bon pour la suite.

-Alors, on ne le reverra plus, demanda tristement Genta.

-Je ne pense pas, mais il vous téléphonera souvent. Ne faites pas ces têtes. Vous saviez qu'un jour où l'autre il devrait s'en aller.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas facile…

.

Alors que le professeur consolait les enfants, Conan s'amusait à lancer et rattraper le poivrier qui était posé sur la table. Il le fit rebondir plusieurs fois sur ses jambes, à la façon d'une balle de foot. Bien que ce ne soit que des gamins, ils allaient vraiment lui manquer, malgré toutes les embrouilles dans lesquelles ils l'avaient fourré… Le poivrier retomba de travers et déversa un peu de son poivre dans le vide.

.

-Est-ce que… commença Ayumi.

Atchaa !

-C'était qui ? demanda Mitsuhiko. Haï n'éternue pas comme cela.

-Non, compléta Ayumi, mais on aurait dit Conan.

-En fait, c'était Haïbara, mais elle a mal à la gorge, alors sa voix est toute changée, repris le professeur en se retournant vers le salon, juste assez pour voir Conan, et lui lancer un regard noir. Hé, attention !

Un bruit de chute suivit. Puis, Mitsuhiko marmonna :

-Désolé. J'ai perdu l'équilibre. Genta, tu m'aides à me relever.

-Tu n'as pas eu mal ? demanda le professeur, visiblement soucieux.

-Non, c'est bon. Est-ce qu'on peut rendre visite à Haï ?

-Pour le moment elle se repose. Vous repasserez plus tard.

-Mais… commencèrent Genta et Ayumi d'une même voix.

-Le professeur a raison, les interrompit Mitsuhiko. Rentrons chez nous. Au revoir, professeur. Dites à Haïbara que nous sommes passés !

-Au revoir !

.

Dans le salon, tous soupirèrent.

-On l'a encore échappée belle, souffla Ran.

-Je… professeur, déclara Conan. Je crois que vous auriez dû leur donner la même version qu'à Kazuha et Sonoko. S'ils se rencontrent…

-Tu te stresses trop, Kudo, dit sereinement Heiji. T'inquiètes pas, ce ne sont que des enfants. Pas comme vous !

-Heiji, tu devrais te méfier, dit Haïbara, ces enfants sont très intelligents pour leur âge.

-Ha, ben ça, c'est qu'ils ont eu un bon modèle. Étant donné que j'étais toujours là pour les aider… Ils ont dû beaucoup apprendre…

-Shinichi ! s'exclama Ran. Arrête de te prendre la tête !

-Ben… tu vas quand même pas dire le contraire, Ran !

-Kudo, Ran, arrêtez ! s'exclama Haïbara, le moment n'est pas venu de nous chamailler. Nous devons décider ce que nous allons faire !

Pendant quelques instants, plus personne ne parla. Puis, Heiji se lança :

-Peut-être que… que vous pourriez partir à l'étranger un moment. Ainsi vous seriez en sécurité, le temps que les choses se tassent, ici.

-C'est une bonne idée… commença Ran.

-Non, la coupa Shinichi. Si nous ne sommes pas dans le coin, ils vont s'en prendre à nos proches. Nous serions peut-être en sécurité ailleurs, dans la faible éventualité qu'ils ne nous retrouvent pas, mais tous ceux que nous aimons seront en grand danger.

-En tout cas, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, déclara Haïbara.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda le professeur.

-Professeur, s'ils enquêtent sur la disparition de Ran et, ensuite, sur celle de Shinichi, ils vont finir par aller visiter la maison de Kudo et ils vont peut-être même venir ici. S'ils nous découvrent, ils vont tous de suite comprendre la vérité. S'ils voyaient Conan seul, comme ça a déjà été le cas, ils ne feraient peut-être pas de lien, mais, s'ils nous voient les trois ensemble : Kudo, Ran et moi, ils vont comprendre… Il nous faut rester en ville, mais emménager dans un autre endroit. Je pense que…

Conan l'interrompit :

-Même si nous allons dans un autre endroit, en ville, ils pourront s'en prendre à nos proches. Même en les surveillant. Cela ne réglerait pas le problème. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est mettre la main sur eux !

Le silence tomba. Heiji intervint :

-Kudo, tu les as cherchés pendant des mois sous la couverture de Conan. Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais tu n'as toujours rien sur ces Hommes en Noir. De plus, Sherry ne nous a pas apporté grand-chose de nouveau et, lorsque Ran les a suivi, hier soir, personne n'a pu trouver le moindre indice sur eux. On ne peut rien faire pour les attraper. On n'a aucune chance.

Conan soupira.

-En fait, je gardais cette carte en main au cas où… Je n'avais pas envie de l'utiliser maintenant, mais on dirait que nous n'avons pas le choix. J'ai un joker. C'est…

-Aïe !

BANG…. BADABOUM !

-Qu'est-ce que… commença Ran.

-À la fenêtre, cria Heiji, quelqu'un nous observait !

Conan et Heiji se ruèrent vers la fenêtre, sous les regards horrifiés de Ran, d'Haïbara et du professeur Agasa.

.

.

* * *

.

Oui, je suis d'accord, ça fait court (en notant cela je me rend compte que j'ai dit pareil pour le chapitre 3, alors qu'il s'agit du plus long chapitre que j'aie posté... ^^ je n'ai irrévocablement aucune notion de grandeur!)... Mais j'essaie de stopper là où ça laisse un meilleur suspens!

.

.

Next Conan Hint: Porsche


End file.
